sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion
| network = TV Tokyo | first = October 12, 1989 | last = October 11, 1990 | episodes = 52 | episode_list = }} is an anime television series produced by Tezuka Productions that first ran from October 12, 1989, to October 11, 1990, on TV Tokyo. It is a remake of Osamu Tezuka's 1960s anime series ''Kimba the White Lion. Original Japanese cast *Megumi Hayashibara as Leo (baby) *Sakiko Tamagawa as Liya *Shinnosuke Furumoto as Leo (young) *Hiroshi Masuoka as Kutta *Isao Sasaki as Panja *Kappei Yamaguchi as Kenichi *Kei Tomiyama as Ham Egg *Mahito Tsujimura as Ban Shunsaku *Masako Nozawa as Gibo *Rokuro Naya as Lamp *Ryusei Nakao as Totto *Shigeru Chiba as Coco *Sukekiyo Kameyama as Tony English dub cast In 1998 which was nearly a decade after the original Japanese release, Pioneer Family Entertainment (which then became Geneon Universal which is now known as NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan as of today) has gotten the rights to pick up the series and for distribution in North America under license from Nippon Herald Films. They alongside with Ocean Studios in Vancouver, Canada, worked together to produce an English dub of the series with an all-star Canadian voice cast, using the Wordfit System and with Karl Williams serving as the director. Unfortunately, only 13 out of 52 episodes were dubbed in English and the series was left on a cliffhanger, due to the poor quality of the dubbing. From October 13, 1998 to July 27, 1999, six VHS volumes were released across North America with the first tape having three episodes and the rest having two. Episodes 2 and 3 were not dubbed for the English-speaking market mostly due to the content, despite having its importance in the series' through that particular arc. So Pioneer decided to have that arc skipped, thus having Episodes 1, followed by 4 up to 15 dubbed. On top of that, the episodes were edited heavily during production of the English adaptation dub, involving scenes cut and changed, as well as having the score entirely redone digitally, that was sampled with E-mu Proteus 2 Orchestra, being one of the synthesizers used along with the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra. The music was composed and conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith and with the editing being handled by Laura Perlman, Gina Mueller, Charles Martin Inouye and Eric LeBlanc. *Kathleen Barr *Ben Baxter *Lisa Ann Beley as Raiya *Don Brown as Caesar/Panja and Coco *Michael Dobson *Paul Dobson as Jamar *Marcy Goldberg *Christopher Gray *Saffron Henderson *Janyse Jaud *David Kaye as Icara *Campbell Lane *Andrea Libman *Lalainia Lindbjerg *Scott McNeil *Richard Newman as Old Dice *Ward Perry *Gerard Plunkett *Alvin Sanders *Kelly Sheridan as Riona *Matt Smith *Robert O. Smith as Tony *Chantal Strand *Brad Swaile as Kimba/Leo (young) *Venus Terzo *French Tickner as Kutter *Cathy Weseluck Dubbed episodes References External links * * Category:1989 anime television series Category:1990 Japanese television series endings Category:Anime and manga featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Anime series based on manga Category:Jungle Emperor Leo Category:Osamu Tezuka anime Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:Tezuka Productions Category:Anime composed by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Anime composed by Jerry Goldsmith